Europa
by lucky128
Summary: Uneasiness has been surrounding the nations for some time, so when two declare war, it's hardly any surprise. But which sides will the others choose? And which nations will survive? Rated T for character deaths and swearing. Inutalia (Dogs)


_Hi everyone, lucky here. Europa is my newest story idea, and currently the one I'm working on the most- Stand Together hasn't been abandoned, but I've decided to upload my prologue of Europa because I've planned so much of it._

_Europa is going to be a fairly long fanfic, as of this moment there are sixteen chapters planned and I haven't even started most of the ideas I want to add in! However a warning before you begin reading: It will get depressing. Why? Because I'm in the mood for writing this sort of thing right now. _

_Each chapter will be from a different character's viewpoint, which country will be in the chapter title. Some will be used more than others, but I'll try to use all the main ones at least once._

_Expect a lot of updates to come quite quickly with this fanfic. And if any of the characters act a bit oddly, I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to some of them. Also, there are a lot of OCs in this._

_About the dog breed choice: I tried to choose them based on which country each breed came from, combined with if their usual temperaments and appearances fit the nation. Some were chosen more by my friends than me (Germany and Prussia, for one, and England). If you think there are any that could be changed, let me know._

_Anyway, enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

No one knew for sure what had happened, but something had angered the nation-dogs of the world. The meeting building was filled with snarls, barks and the occasional howl as the canines bickered and fought. A large Anatolian Shepherd- a cream canine with a black muzzle- lunged for a smaller black and tan dog that seemed to be asleep nearby. The smaller canine yelped in surprise before breaking away, nipping the larger dog and retreating to hide near an edgy Shiba Inu, which was staring straight into the eyes of a Kunming Wolfdog, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. Side by side, two German shepherds growled at almost any dog that came too close- especially a young Eskimo dog who was barking loudly- and nearby, just outside of their biting range, two greyhounds were occasionally growling, though they weren't biting just yet. One of the two had a white flag lying at his paws, though it was unused. The atmosphere was tense, and even the dimmest of dogs could feel it as they snarled and thought. Out of nowhere, a border collie sprang for the barking Eskimo dog, teeth piercing through his ear before he snarled. "Shut up." The dog snapped before stalking among the others. The Eskimo dog growled before going back to barking.

"That is enough!" The snarl, which sounded more like the roar of a bear, came from the black and tan shepherd who stood with teeth bared and eyes narrowed. His gaze was focused solely on the Eskimo dog, though it seemed he was talking to all the dogs. "Our kind has shown enough foolishness without us picking more fights!"

"Oh, yeah?" The Eskimo dog challenged. "Says the dog who started World War One and World War Two!"

"_That_ was my boss!" The dog snarled, his muscles stiffening as he fought the urge to lunge for the white canine. "And there would have been no war if no one had decided to fight me- it takes more than one to start a war. But that is beside the point. My master and I are sick of this fighting. Every day, without fail, we fight and more die. Nothing is ever achieved. What is the point?"

"Ja! These miniature wars are doing nothing for the world!" The white dog that was beside the black and tan one called, his strange red eyes glinting. "They are not awesome enough to exist!"

"Shut your mouth! You're not even a nation anymore! You shouldn't be here!" A dog barked from the crowd. The black and tan dog tried to locate the speaker, hoping to attack him, but there were so many dogs that the one who had called out had found it easy to disappear into the crowd.

"My brother is right." He snarled instead. "These wars are not doing anything except causing more deaths and trouble. Every day more blood is spilt." As he spoke, the canine's eyes flashed and he glared at the others.

"So what are you suggesting?" An African wild dog asked. Her eyes were genuinely curious, but there was a suspicion glowing in them too as she spoke up, glancing at her Ethiopian wolf friend.

"We stop fighting and instead ally, work together to stop the poverty in this world." The German shepherd said. "Of course, for that to happen we would need a leader..." For several moments, there was complete silence. Then the Eskimo dog's hackles rose and his teeth flashed.

"As in you want to take over the world."He said bluntly, his voice cold. "I don't think so. As the hero, I cannot allow that to happen!"

"That is not what I mean at all." Snarled the German shepherd. The African wild dog spoke up again.

"What are you suggesting then?" She asked. "Because it seems pretty clear to me you _are_ suggesting world domination again. I mean, you're saying that we all need to work together as equals but there'll be someone leading us who will be more important. That sounds a lot like taking over, to me."

"I was not suggesting it be myself." The German shepherd snarled.

"Of course not. You would _never_ take over the world, would you?" Another dog- yet another African wild dog- snarled. "You're too _good _for that." Another dog, a Coton de Tulear, snarled.

"Leave him alone! You've been in wars, too!"

"At least I never tried to rule the world!" Snarled the dog.

"Yeah, and at least he doesn't ally with _bullies_." The Ethiopian wolf growled.

"Enough!" The German shepherd barked. "I was never suggesting I lead. I was suggesting that perhaps we vote."

"I vote that we kill you." Snarled another dog. Once again, that dog disappeared before anyone could figure out who spoke, but it seemed to be the same dog who had snarled at the white German shepherd, if voice was anything to go by. The Eskimo dog growled his agreement and stepped forward, eyes narrowing.

"Back me up!"

"Why should we?" The border collie from before growled, eyes narrowing. "You're nothing more than a useless git." The Eskimo dog whirled, about to snarl a retort, but as soon as he was distracted the German shepherd struck, springing smoothly over the only dog in his path- one of the greyhounds- to tackle the Eskimo dog. Taken by surprise, the white canine struggled and snapped, teeth closing on the other dog's leg, but the black and tan ignored it, brown eyes narrowing as he bit and scratched. Several small scratches appeared on the Eskimo's body, but before the shepherd could finish the fight he was knocked away. He scrambled up and whirled to glare at the dog that had dared attack him- another Eskimo dog, almost identical to the first but with rusty-coloured markings on his head.

"Leave him alone!" The dog barked. Though it was obvious he was trying to be loud, the German shepherd barely heard him. The pure white Eskimo dog growled lowly, ignoring his scratches as he glared at the dog. "Let's go." His brother growled softly. When the white dog didn't reply, he nudged him. "Now!" With a final growl the white Eskimo dog bounded away with his brother at his side. The German shepherd began to attempt to give chase, but before he could go two paw-steps he was stopped by a Siberian husky, a pure white canine with ice blue eyes.

"I wouldn't do that, comrade." He said lightly. "You might get hurt."

"I am not your comrade." The German shepherd growled. As he spoke, his white-furred brother joined him, red eyes narrowed. "Now get out of our way. Or _you_ might get hurt." Normally the canine would think twice before tangling with this particular dog in a meeting, but he was angry at the Eskimo dogs, and hungry for revenge. Behind him another dog growled, though he didn't look back to see who it was. His instincts told him it was an ally. The husky snarled as a Borzoi joined him, and swiftly two Kunming wolfdogs raced over to also join him, their eyes narrowing. Suddenly the Shiba Inu and one of the greyhounds was beside the two German shepherds, and the eight dogs leant forwards towards each other, snarling and ready to fight. But before any dog could leap forward, a tricoloured Appenzeller Sennenhund sprang in between them, teeth grazing the white German shepherd's nose as his back legs kicked out, knocking the Borzoi over.

"Be careful, sis!" The husky warned her.

"Enough." The tricoloured canine growled, his eyes narrowed. "There will be no wars in my home." As he spoke, the other dogs growled and another dog, very similar to the tricoloured one, crouched down and whined nervously, her eyes wide. He glanced at her before talking again. "This meeting is over. I advise you leave right away- any who don't, will be killed. If you think I'm joking… well, it won't be a pretty sight." He raised his voice. "Any dog still on my territory after sunrise will be killed! And if anyone thinks of starting a fight on my territory, they will also be killed!" He barked. The Swiss canine then stalked to the door. "Well? Get out!" He snapped. One by one the dogs began to leave, none of them wanting to pick a fight with the large dog on his own land, especially with his sister nearby. As they left, there were occasional growls and snarls, and the Appenzeller Sennenhund nipped several on their way out. He knew there was trouble brewing, and he wasn't having it blow up on his land. Finally, the final dog, a small red pinscher who had gotten lost, was driven out of the territory. The canine glanced back with nervousness in his gaze before trotting to a large white dog, a Kuvasz. The two padded away together with the tricolour canine watching them go, before he turned to return to his house. There was trouble brewing, and he wanted to make sure he and his sister were ready to defend themselves, if necessary.


End file.
